


Anniversary

by rosalynbair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Mentions of Death, bad marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalynbair/pseuds/rosalynbair
Summary: Hux lies to his wife about Starkiller.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I legit wrote this at 4am the other day lmao  
> Word count: 1712

“Do you ever sleep?” You ask, your husband sitting at the small table in your shared quarters.  
“Not often” Hux replies, looking over to you. You never understood how he could look so perfect at every moment of the day. It was as if nothing affected him. Nothing could touch him.   
You walk over to him, him allowing you to curl up on his lap. You were in your pajamas, and had slept for nearly two hours before feeling the emptiness in the bed. He was still in his work uniform, minus the hideous hat he often wore, and the great coat was resting on a hook by the washroom door.   
“What is causing you to work so late?” You ask, kissing his neck softly.  
“A file” He replies quietly, his hand running through your hair.  
“What’s it for?” You ask, peppering his jaw with your lips.  
“Starkiller base” He tells you, feeling you stiffen beneath his touch.  
“Starkiller?” You ask, looking up at your orange haired husband.  
“Yes” He replies, “Now, go back to bed. I will join you soon.”  
“Join me now” You tell him, a slight whine in your voice.  
“Soon”  
“Now”  
You left no room for him to argue with you, and he lets out a sigh, waiting for you to get off his lap so he could stand. You fetch him his pajamas, watching him change before turning off the small lamp.   
You take his hand, guiding him towards the bed, curling up on your spot, bringing him close to you. His face was in your hair, breathing in the scent of your shampoo.  
You loved Armitage Hux, it hadn’t always been like that. Your marriage had been arranged by Supreme Leader Snoke for political purposes. The entire first three years had been strained. There was mostly silence between the two of you, neither ever knowing what to say to the other. It took a full year to begin conversations that weren’t work related, and you began to set nights aside for each other. To learn each other, neither of you wanted it to be a bad marriage. There was no way for either of you to begin a divorce, and you were both fiercely loyal to your marriage. You had only consummated your marriage after almost five years, when you had confessed your love for him first. It had taken him a long time to admit it to you, and even then, he very rarely said it out loud.  
“I love you” You whisper, knowing that he was already asleep.   
~  
You dwelled on the thought of Starkiller base the next morning while your drank your imported tea. Hux had left an hour prior to get to the bridge to look over the daily work.  
He had left the file on the table, and you couldn’t help but snoop. Hux didn’t often give you details to missions or upcoming projects.  
You were horrified by what you saw within the folder. Blueprints for a planet destroyer, a list of targets, a list of possible planets for it to be built on. You knew the First Order was a horrible organization, but you couldn’t betray them, due to your marriage to Hux. But you had no problem with having morals, or disagreeing with certain ideas. Like this. Starkiller! They were willing to wipe out entire ancient civilizations just for political gain.  
You were fuming when Hux returned, you had thrown the folder, the pages now strewn everywhere across the room.  
“You read the file” He said, looking at the mess you had made.  
“Damn right I did” You snap “Tij, tell me this isn’t real”  
“It’s not set in stone, but it is real” He replies, still acting like the stiff genera he was.  
“You have to stop it” You whisper.  
“Why? He asks, removing the great coat.  
“Because it’s not right” You say, looking up at him “The people on those planets did nothing”  
“They refuse to side with the First Order” Hux tells you, going into the small kitchenette and grabbing himself a drink.  
“So that’s cause enough to destroy them?” You ask, brows furrowing.  
“I do as I am instructed” He explains, turning to you “And you will as well. It is not sure deal yet y/n. Do not fret over it.”  
He comes over to you, placing a kiss on your lips before pulling you to the couch.  
“Read with me” He says, sitting down and letting you curl into him.  
~  
You had almost forgotten about Starkiller when Hux was sent off The Finalizer for long periods of time. Each time he returned, he never told you about what he had been doing. That it was ‘top secret business of the first order’   
You never tried to push him, but you did miss him a lot when he was gone, more often than not, he was gone for a month at a time. He was your husband, and as much as he had duties to the First Order, he had duties to you as well.  
“Take me with you” You say, looking up from your dinner.  
“I can’t” He says, not missing a beat.  
“Yes you can” You reply, setting your fork down.  
“Only select personnel are allowed to be where I’ve been going” He tells you.  
“Are you seeing another woman?” You ask, watching his face closely.  
He sets his fork down, giving you a hard look. “get that thought out of your head immediately Y/N Hux. I will not tolerate you believing that I am an adulterer.”  
You knew you had struck a sensitive chord, and you looked down, remembering that he was a bastard from his father cheating on his wife.  
“Forgive me Tij, I just, It’s been lonely without you” You tell him, lifting up your fork again.  
“I know.” He grumbles “I am not fulfilling my husbandly duties”  
You don’t look up at him, but you can hear him get up from his chair, walking over to you and taking your hand, making you stand up, your fork clattering onto the plate.  
“Come” He whispers into your ear, pulling you towards your bed.  
“But Tij – what about dinner” You ask, brows furrowed.  
“Dinner will still be there when we are done” He chuckles.  
It was not often that Armitage Hux strayed from routine, so you were willing to take all of his boldness in.  
~  
You held the file in your hands, your nails piercing the thin pages. You had to read the file over multiple times for the reality to set in.   
He has lied to you. He had said that it wasn’t happening. But it was. It was going to destroy a planet in a week’s time.  
You storm to the bridge, a glare on your face.  
“Officer Hux” Armitage says, nodding to you.   
You threw the folder at him, watching it hit his chest, the pages flying everywhere.  
“You liar!” You yell “How dare you lie to me!”  
“I did not lie to you y/n” He says quietly, daring the workers around him to look at the both of you. “I simply stated that it was not set in stone”  
“And you didn’t feel like telling me that it was a go?” You snap, stepping closer to him.  
“You would have been upset” He tells you, hands behind his back.  
“I’m mad that you didn’t tell me!” You say, folding your arms.  
“It was a private matter and your rank was not involved!” He snaps, his voice raising slightly.  
“I am your wife! Husbands tell their wives these types of things!” You yell “But I guess I don’t matter, you don’t know how marriages work!”  
“Enough Y/N” Armitage snaps, stepping closer to you “Return to your station”  
“I will not! You do not control me!” You say, tears brimming.  
“I am your General and your Husband, you will do as I say” He tells you, suddenly quiet, his hand grapping your bicep.  
“Go fuck yourself” you hiss, pulling yourself away and storming to your room.  
~  
It was a few hours before Hux walked into the room, spotting you on the couch, a sheet wrapped around you.  
He quietly walks over, reaching to lift you up.  
“Don’t touch me” You whisper, moving away from his touch.  
“Enough of this foolishness y/n” He says “You cannot sleep on the couch. Come to bed.”  
“I can, and I will. Now leave me alone” You grumble, pulling the sheet closer to you and staring at the back of the couch,  
He lets out a loud sigh from behind you, walking to the dresser and changing for bed before sliding into the silk sheets.  
~  
You hadn’t slept a wink, and neither had your husband.  
You both got ready for your day quietly, neither interacting with the other. Until Armitage was about to leave.  
“You have to pick one” You say, looking at your husband of almost seven years.  
“Excuse me?” He asks, turning to you.  
“You have to pick one” You repeat “it’s either Starkiller or me”  
“You cannot ask that of me” He says quietly.  
“I just did. You do not get to have us both.”  
“you’re asking me to pick between you and the first order”  
“I guess I am”  
“I cannot pick one”  
“You have to”  
“I won’t”  
“Then you pick Starkiller”  
“I guess I am”  
“You won’t see me again”  
“You can’t leave the Finalizer.”  
“I’m going home”  
He suddenly stiffens, remembering which planet your family was from, where you were born. One of the planets listed to be destroyed.  
“I will be gone by the time you return tonight” You say, turning away and hearing him hesitate, and you beg for him to pick you. To change his mind.  
But he’s General Armitage Hux of the First Order.   
he’d never pick a wife he was forced to marry.  
He walks out of the room, and you let out a sigh, packing a few items before going to the hangar, speaking with a pilot to take you home for an emergency.  
~  
When you stepped onto the property of your family, you look up, seeing a red light beginning to burn.   
“Happy Anniversary” You grumble, walking down the path, embracing your terrified family.


End file.
